


Working Hard or Hardly Working?

by birdemics_t



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Sex in a nasty bathroom stall, Eatin That Good Ol' ChanAss™, Exhibitionism, M/M, but only kinda, but yea minghao fucks the shit outta chan i love me some good content, cause not only is it good but its inspiring, chan's the whiniest neediest sub in this and i have no regrets, even if it was on an anon curious cat message lmaoomoamo, laughter in the distance cause this isnt how you tag wtf, this is all based of a twt thread i'll link it in the notes and yes i did ask if i could use it, y'all have seen that privacy choreo video right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdemics_t/pseuds/birdemics_t
Summary: There’s another moment where their eyes catch in the mirror, and Minghao’s breath freezes in his throat. A lone bead of sweat drips it’s way down Chan’s neck as he drops hard to his knees, that coy, cocky little smile seemingly burned on his lips. He follows it with his gaze as the sweat disappears into the white collar of the younger's shirt, and he takes a second to ask the universe why this has to be happening to him.





	Working Hard or Hardly Working?

_ This. Little. Shit. _

There’s another moment where their eyes catch in the mirror, and Minghao’s breath freezes in his throat. A lone bead of sweat drips it’s way down Chan’s neck as he drops hard to his knees, that coy, cocky little smile seemingly burned on his lips. He follows it with his gaze as the sweat disappears into the white collar of the younger’s shirt, and he takes a second to ask the universe why this has to be happening to him.

His focus snaps to Bobby when the instructor calls for a break, and he’s momentarily glad he didn’t seem to be looking at him when he did, because he’s sure the images panning out in his head were so vivid they could play from his eyes like a projector. Let the scene run its course on the shiny mirrors, have everyone grab a seat and a bag of popcorn as he mercilessly fucks his cock into Chan’s throat for being such a damn brat. 

They’re in America for fucks sake. In a famous dance studio with an equally famous instructor that Chan clearly isn’t taking advantage of if he thinks making Minghao pop boners in front of an entire class full of people is all in a fun day’s work. He’s just..

Hao’s hands curl into the fabric of his shirt, and he imagines it’s Chan’s hair instead.

He bends as he walks to swipe his water bottle from the ground as he stalks over to Chan. He’s made himself cozy between Jun and Soonyoung, the both of them complaining about how Junhui gets to laze around and watch while they do all the hard work, but it’s all in good fun. They’re the ones who forced him to sit out when he admitted his ankle was acting up earlier anyways. 

“Yeah, and you better have been paying attention! Sitting here so lazy like this just watching us work—just watch, I’ll make you perform the entire thing with us later.” Soonyoung snarks at him, and Junhui catches Minghao’s eye as approaches, giving him a smile that says exactly how much he was watching.

He stops in front of them, Soonyoung notices him, but the youngest’s eyes stay annoyingly astray. “Get up.” Chan finally glances up, lips still wrapped around the lid of his water bottle. 

“Hao? Is there something wrong?” And oh– the way his lips curl. He knows what he’s got himself into. 

Minghao grabs his wrist and tugs him to his feet. A sudden display of strength that has the younger stumbling. He can see a few pairs of eyes following them as he practically drags Chan out of the room, but if they’ve noticed the bulge in his pants already then he can’t bring himself to care what they’ll think. The only thing that really holds him back is how much he knows Soonyoung will nag his ear off later if he finds out. That or he’ll be chastised for not letting the other’s join, but his focus is only on one of them right now.

He checks every stall inside the bathroom just to make sure they’re alone, and as he’s shoving the door open to the last one he catches Chan’s eye, funnily enough in the mirror once again, and sees the boy looking almost... impatient.

The next thing he knows Minghao has him manhandled into the stall he’d just pushed open and slammed up against the unstable wall hard enough for it to rattle in place. Chan gasps hard, eyes wide and trained on Minghao, who looks ready to tear him apart. And it sends a shiver down his spine. 

“You.” Minghao’s eyes usually look cute, rounded and even a little mischievous sometimes, but right now they’re slanted with the kind of dominant aggression that just makes Chan want to submit. “Take responsibility.” The gravel-like growl to his usually sweet voice seems to do all the explaining for him, because Chan’s already dropped to his knees with Minghao’s belt and pants undone before he’s even got a hand in the boy’s hair like he’s been wanting to do all day. He’s in the same position that’s been torturing Minghao all day, all pretty on his knees like this as the elder finally,  _ finally  _ threads fingers through his hair, except now he doesn’t have that smile on his face. Instead he’s got the eyes of a rabbit being hunted by a fox, only a rabbit wouldn’t be this excited to be eaten alive. 

He licks over the head with a gentle little tongue, slowly sucking the tip into his mouth, but that’s just not good enough. Minghao clicks his tongue, and immediately the fingers fist in his hair and shove him down on his cock with no sympathy. He knows he can take it. He curls his wrist feeling Chan choke around him, bending the boy’s neck in a way that makes sure the cock in his throat has to be cutting off air as he leans down to whisper near his ear, “No more teasing baby.” 

Chan relaxes his throat in record time. 

It makes Minghao relent with an appreciative pat to his head as he straightens out, watching as Chan obediently follows the pressure at the back of his head and takes the length down til his nose is buried in Minghao’s little bed of curls, then back off, back down again, until there’s a steady pace, and Hao lets his mouth run wild. 

“Funny, you were such a brat earlier, but now you’re acting like an angel. Is that all it takes then? All you need is a cock shoved down your throat and you turn into our obedient little pet?” He whimpers in agreement, and the little vibration the noise sends down Minghao’s cock just makes him shove Chan down until he chokes. “It’s a good thing you’re good at being such a slut or I wouldn’t put up with so much of your bullshit. You know how many people saw me eyeing you like a piece of meat? ‘Cause I don’t. I was too busy thinking of just how I can make you regret acting up where we can get so. Easily. Caught.” His last words are punctuated with a hard thrust each into the boy’s throat, and each one gets a high pitched grunt in response. 

Chan isn’t exactly noisy, but he’s never quiet. Little whines, gasps and sounds always escaping him with every touch. He’s just so wound up and sensitive sometimes, it’s easy to rile him up, and when that happens he just doesn’t know how to shut up. 

And as Minghao shoves him so hard onto his cock he can feel the muscles convulse around him, when he drops a hand down he can feel his throat distended where there’s something far larger than anything should be in there, and the skin hums under his fingers. He blinks from where his head had thunked back against the stall wall, and he turns his attention back to Chan as he comes back to the real world. 

Because Chan isn’t giving those shocked little tiny noises he always does, he’s moaning. So. Loud. 

Minghao curls over him to press his lips to Chan’s ear as he pulls his hair tight in his fist, and fuck– that just seems to make him louder. “Be fucking quiet.” He hisses, and Chan pitches in response.

Minghao uses the grip on his hair to drag him off his cock and tug him to his feet, Chan stumbles into his chest but the minute his throat is free he’s babbling in little half sentences like the sense has already been fucked out of him, and it sure sounds like it with the rough edge to his voice, but even with that it still sounds wet, thick, like he’s this close to dropping back to his knees and sobbing to be fucked.

“Did you not hear me?” He asks against Chan’s lips, and his mindless babbling quiets to a small whine. Minghao flips him around by hands on his waist, and he’s already got Chan’s sweatpants dragged over his ass before he’s even properly pressed up against the wall. “I told you to be quiet.” He circles a finger around the boy’s rim, and his gasp echoes. 

“H-Hyung. My pocket.” 

Minghao pauses, then grunts as his hand slips away to fish the small bottle of lube from the younger’s pocket, leaning down to mouth at the back of Chan’s neck as he takes a second to warm the little plastic tube in his hands. “You were expecting this?” He presses the words into his skin with a nip of teeth, and Chan tenses underneath him. 

“Yeah I-” The first finger goes in far too easily. “I prepped myself already. T-This morning.” 

Minghao shoves in two to the knuckle, and Chan tries to muffle his cry into his arm. 

“You’re so cocky. What if I said no? What if I didn’t even look at you?” He growls out, twisting his fingers inside the warm, wet heat. Harsh. Unrelenting. 

“You always look at me.” Chan chokes out between half muffled noises that still sound way too damn loud to his ears. Minghao answers with three fingers shoved into his mouth, and that at least muffles the whimpers a fraction. 

Chan’s just started to get loud again by the time he’s satisfied with the stretch, and Minghao draws out his fingers (not without a disappointed whimper from Chan) and takes barely any time at all to spin him around and hoist him up against the bathroom stall. Chan’s legs come to clutch around his hips like they belong there, and Minghao sinks into him like he’s meant to belong there too. 

“All day, I’ve- I’ve been thinking about this all day. I couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me from the moment I woke up and-” Chan’s words start to slur and that’s when Hao places a hand over his mouth, keeping the other on his hips as he keeps the boy bouncing on his cock with rhythmic thrusts like clockwork.

“Do you even hear a word I say? You want us to get caught that bad baby?” Chan can barely meet his eyes, much less give him a proper answer, but Minghao will take that muffled plea as a “Yes sir.” and “Of course not sir.” For Chan’s sake and his own sanity. But mostly for Chan’s sake. 

His thrusts turn into less rhythm and more like he’s trying to spear the boy on his cock, and he’s delighted to hear Chan’s tiny sounds with every snap of his hips like the sounds are being punched out of him. He moves to grab his hips with both hands, hard enough to leave the prints of his fingers on Chan’s skin, and his pace bumps up a notch as he starts to chase after his own orgasm. 

The only warning Minghao gets is Chan tightening up around him, but he manages to catch nearly all of the release in his hand anyways. He doesn’t mind that much even as he slows to drawn out, deep rolls of his hips, but even that seems to make Chan whimper. Minghao just watches him with knowing eyes as he comes down from his high with muttered apologies. 

“You can-” Chan’s ankles pull him in and make their hips pull in too fast, a motion that has them both shuddering, though Chan’s face is twisted with the painful pleasured edge overstimulation tends to bring. “You can finish.” He finally manages to get out through a heavy breath, and Minghao can’t help his pleased little grin. 

He grabs onto Chan’s hips again like a vice and shoves him hard onto his cock, and he watches Chan toss his head back with a scream muffled between his fingers. Minghao laughs and brings him close with an arm wrapped around his waist and his lips kissing away the little tears pricking at his eyes. “Such a good little slut, you’ve done so well for me. I’ll be nice now, okay baby?” Chan nods, pliant and satisfied in his arms and certainly getting more than he asked for as Minghao uses him to get off, and it’s almost a relief when he feels Minghao’s hips finally stutter and seize up, and then the heavy warmth spilling inside him that always manages to make his dick twitch no matter how spent he is.

They stay there like that until their pants slow to mostly even breathing, and Chan curls his toes into the back of Minghao’s shirt as he huffs out a small laugh. “We should probably get cleaned up hyung, they’ll be wondering where we are.” 

“Mm.” Minghao hums lazily into the younger’s neck, like he’s going to stay there and fall asleep just like this with his dick still up Chan’s ass. But Chan knows better, can feel the smirk against his neck before he feels the hands under his thighs, hoisting him up higher until he’s balanced precariously on Minghao’s shoulders with a shocked squeak escaping his throat. 

Minghao tongue swipes broad strokes over his hole at first, gathering up the cum that had leaked out before pushing it back inside with a pleased hum, proceeding to lick the rest out like it’s dessert. 

Held up the high Chan can clutch at the top of the stall for support, can see right over the wall to see someone- no, not just anyone, but Soonyoung’s back scurrying out of the bathrooms quicker than a mouse would run from a stampede of elephants. From what he managed to catch, Soonyoung’s neck was bright red and that alone would make him chuckle if he wasn’t already so spent and overstimulated and  _ goddammit Minghao _ . Chan dives a hand into the elder’s hair to tug his mouth away from where he’d been pressing his tongue right into Chan’s prostate, and the mess around his smirking lips just looks obscene. 

“I can’t tell if you just shoved your face in a box of glazed donuts or you walked straight out of a porno.” 

Minghao chuckles at that as he carefully maneuvers Chan down from his shoulders, even helping him pull his pants back up with the softest, gentlest hands in comparison to how he’d touched him before. “Can’t it be both? You tasted about as good as-” 

Chan doesn’t let him finish, smacking him hard enough on the arm to make Minghao frown at him sternly even if the hot flush over Chan’s cheeks was outright adorable. “Let’s just—Let’s just go back hyung, hurry! Before they- oh.” 

“Oh?”

“Well Soonyoung hyung.. Actually, I’ll let him tell you himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Soonyoung was a shookt
> 
> Okay but yeah this isn't just based on a twt thread I basically used it as a script, Pinguchannie on twt did all the work honestly so here's the thread and if you're as desperate for good Chantent as I am then go check that stuff OUT. (seriously tho, he's legal, why y'all still holdin out on me) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/pinguchannie/status/857529300567957504  
> srry it's not all fancy permalinked and stuff idk how to do that BUT I'LL FIGURE IT OUT ONE DAY
> 
> oh and if you want my twt i'm https://twitter.com/vaughnahgan


End file.
